All She's Got
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: 1shot: Anzu X Yugi.. please kill me now soppy romance taking place in duelist kingdom plz RnR XP


All She's Got  
  
AN: Note I HATE this pair but it was a request made by someone on a message board I go to so ya ^^ don't flame me TOO much ok? I tried I really did so any way enjoy and be nice X3  
  
--  
  
All She's Got  
  
Anzu sighed and looked out of her window watching the stars twinkle and the moon shine down making the dark earth alive with hues of deep and rich blues but still left the shadows playing as to make the imagination have a field day. The view from Pegasus's castle was pleasing and if this had been any other castle it would have felt less spooky when she saw the trees rustle in the wind.  
  
Backing away from the window and shutting the curtains neatly Anzu sat on the small soft sofa rested her arms on her knees and cupping her head in the palms of her hands. Such a lot had happened to them and in such a short time too. It was hard for her to think that their simple teenage lives had been changed and altered. A real purpose forced onto them by the white haired tournament holder.  
  
As if that wasn't bad enough Anzu was dealing with her own feelings, each day she fought against them for the best. She knew Yugi was more concerned about the welfare of his grandfather and the Kaiba brothers. She let out another sigh and cocked her head a little glancing at the small clock on the wall as it ticked to itself in a simple harmony, the only noise other then her breathing that broke the silence of the small room.  
  
She had held feelings for Yugi longer then she could remember in fact it was since the day they had met, she had been by his side through it all. She was always on his side when Jou and Honda used to bully him and here she was again, along side him fighting for the fallen souls. She brushed back her dark brown hair and looked back from the clock. It was only 10PM and she had too much to think of then to sleep.  
  
She picked herself off of the sofa and opened the door to her room locking it after her. Might as well walk around right? It's not like Pegasus said they weren't aloud out of their rooms. Walking down the hall she admired the images all painted by hand, whoever had painted these fine works of art must have been very talented. Images of a woman with long golden hair and a tanned male who wore a turban and had misty eyes.  
  
She wondered who they were for a few moments before carrying on her small walking pace; soon she was into the main hall looking over the railings at the duelling arenas. She frowned a little when her eyes roamed over the playing field. Tomorrow would be the day of the big duel or even duels. She knew it would end up Pegasus and Yugi at the end of it, as good as they were no way would Mai or Jou get past Yugi or the other Yugi.  
  
Her mind was far away thinking of things that had been and things that were to come, so far away she didn't feel the presence of another human only a few steps away from her. Pegasus smiled to himself pushing a stand of white hair out of his face. He could tell what the girl was thinking about, he was able to relate to some of it, after all he had been in love like this before too only he didn't beat around the bush as much as this teenager did.  
  
"Can't sleep?" He asked chuckling when the girl whirled around in shock and glared at him.  
  
"Relax I'm not here to steal souls or start wars, I just can't sleep either" He explained with a small nod and leaned on the rails beside her.  
  
Anzu gave him an unsure look before going back to looking over the railings keeping an eye on the white haired man in case of any sudden movements. She nodded to his previous statement ignoring another small chuckle that escaped her company's lips.  
  
"And care to tell me why you can't sleep young lady?" Pegasus asked glancing at the brunet.  
  
"Just.things."  
  
He knew what those things were, she liked Yugi more then on a friend to friend basses. Sure he had the power to get that from her mind but he had seen the way she acted when around the vertically challenged teen. Every movement betrayed her, a glance, and the way she said everything to the boy they were all his spies.  
  
"Like feelings for a certain spiky haired teenager?" He quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Wha? How did you.. no!!!" Anzu glared at him and turned her head trying to fight the blush that was tainting her cheeks.  
  
"Heh. you know what they say?"  
  
"..No what do they say?" Anzu was still facing away trying to school the wild blush.  
  
"If you love someone you should tell them or run the risk of losing them to another or worse.." he trailed off not wanting to bring up the fact Yugi may indeed lose to him.  
  
"I guess." Anzu sighed and closed her eyes trying to get things to stop muddling up in her mind.  
  
"My dear if this is indeed 'love' and not a school girl crush then you would find it in yourself to confront Yugi boy about it!" Pegasus said with a small frown, he knew what it was like to have a love and then lose it.  
  
"I..I will.." Anzu looked down at her hands on the railing before casting a look at the man beside her.  
  
"I should be going"  
  
With that she turned around and started to walk down the hall and towards Yugi's room, she had to smile a little when she heard Pegasus wish her luck. It just proved that as bad as he was he did have a heart deep down some where. She walked down the same hall way and further till she was outside the door to Yugi's room. She brushed down her skirt and picked at her hair making sure she looked at least half-decent.  
  
"It's now or never.."  
  
She raised her hand to knock the door when the wooden object creaked open, Anzu eeped a little when Yugi blinked up at her where she stood half frozen from surprise. Yugi cocked his head to one side when his friend chuckled unsurely and seemed to be blushing.  
  
"Anzu? Is something wrong?" He asked opening the door all the way.  
  
"No, I just.. wanted to talk to you that's all.." She gave him a sweet smile as he let her in.  
  
"That's funny"  
  
"Why?" It was the girls turn to be taken aback by the other.  
  
"I was about to come to your room to talk to you"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Yugi sat down on his bed and motioned for his long time friend to sit down beside him, he seemed to be in deep concentration as if he was talking to himself in his mind. She sorta guessed it was the other Yugi she had seen in her dream when she and the others had become cards and were duelling against the other Bakura. She said nothing as the smaller teen chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated or rather talked to his other self.  
  
"Anzu" He said braking out of his little mind lock session and looked up the girl.  
  
Anzu wasn't able to ignore the light pink blush that had crept onto the boy of her affections cheeks. Was he going to say what she had wished he had said from the start? Or was she being too hopeful? She knew Yugi cared for her a lot but wasn't sure if he cared about her THAT much, knowing her luck the poor teen had to ask about how woman felt on Jou's behalf. She mentally growled at that thought and the thought of Jou being all starry eyed whenever Mai was near him.  
  
"I have a confession"  
  
"I do too.but you first" Anzu gripped her hands and waited and hoped.  
  
A nod  
  
"I have been dealing with these thoughts and feelings for a long time and. I need to get them out.. I really like you Anzu. more then a friend.. If you know what I mean?" The blush was more then clear now as the boy turned his head a little in case Anzu's reaction would be a hurtful one or an unwanted one.  
  
She could have jumped up and down and stroke a very cheesy victory sign and act like a total Jou but she didn't after all she DID have some dignity. Anzu settled with a huge smile as she placed her hand on Yugi's.  
  
"Wha.."  
  
Yugi was cut off when he felt Anzu's lips on his, was Anzu kissing him?! He sighed happily and kissed back shyly and unsurely placing his arms around her waist. The girl was more then happy right now, slipping her arms around his neck and softly deepening the kiss. Inside Yugi's mind the sprit of the puzzle sat cross-legged and arms crossed over his chest with a more then smug smirk on his face.  
  
/I told you Yugi/  
  
//Heh, thanks Yami//  
  
/Just remember what I said../  
  
//YAMI! I'm too young for that sort of thing any way!//  
  
Chuckles came from the once proud ruler as he shook his head in mirth.  
  
/I was joking/  
  
Yugi mentally sighed at his yami and pulled away from the kiss with Anzu, he brushed her cheek with his hand and let out a small chuckle when he saw that he wasn't the only one who had a wild blush. Anzu wrapped her arms around Yugi and hugged him close. Patting the girl on the back and pulling her into a tender embrace. Yugi realised that he had indeed made one of the best choices in his life. He knew that the duels tomorrow would be hard but he'd have his best friend and now girlfriend there to cheer him on and give him that little bit more hope and courage.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
